


【盾冬】Day13：Medical play

by flymetothemoon16



Series: Kinktober 2016 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 大概是队3之后的冬冬复健期？傻黄甜





	

“超级士兵的DNA有助于他的恢复，我是说，那种，具有活性的，大量的，能直接通过人体黏膜吸收的……我知道这听上去也许很不可思议，队长，但这是科学，你的存在就是科学的奇迹。所以请不要怀疑我们提出的治疗方案，这对于巴恩斯先生……”

“你能说英语吗？”

“你的精液有助于巴恩斯先生的康复，队长。”

终于说出来了，瓦坎达的首席神经学专家舒了一口气。他在镜片后面好奇地期待着病人家属的反应，甚至在内心有一丝兴奋的罪恶感。前美国队长沉默了一会。

“需要口服吗？”最后他问。

“……不，平时的用法就可以了。”

 

巴基侧躺在床上，一手支着头。他看上去真像是什么侧卧的维纳斯之类的，史蒂夫想。他的裤子脱到一半，而巴基正凝视着他，可恶地舔着嘴唇。

“所以你是要自己把注射器准备好再插进来吗？护士小姐。”巴基说，他的声音听上去又软又湿润，也许别的某些地方也已经湿透了。“我也许可以帮助你……”

“不，请患者在病床上躺好。”他的护士先生笑了起来，并且握着粗壮的筒身开始接近。“然后将双腿分开。”

“太不专业了。”巴基轻轻地叹息一声，他脊背转动了一下，平躺在床上，屈起膝盖，尽量将赤裸的双腿分开，把即将要承受注射的地方完全地暴露出来。“说真的，你会不会觉得这样……很尴尬？”

“不，我喜欢这个。”史蒂夫屈起手指轻轻地在“这个”上面敲了一下，巴基狠抽了一口气。修剪得整齐的指甲边缘抵住穴口闭合的肌肉环，慢慢划动着，因为刺激而忍不住的痉挛立即就像要将手指吸进去一样。史蒂夫低下头，在那里轻轻地舔了一下。

“嗯……”

巴基的脊背猛地弓起来，从鼻子里发出一声闷哼。他的阴茎挺立起来，抵在史蒂夫金色的短发上，那家伙仰起头来，又在湿润的尖端上舔了一口。

“啊！喂……你是、什么金毛寻回犬吗……！”

舌头灵巧的舔弄着顶端的裂缝，巴基的脚趾蜷缩起来，紧紧抓住史蒂夫的肩头，想要将他蹬开。男人埋头在他股间，双手紧抓住大腿根部，他使不上力气，大口地喘息着发出抗议的呻吟。“别……别顾着自己吃……说好的……治疗呢？……”

“你是有多想要这个？”

史蒂夫抬高了他的腿，让臀部悬空，男人的鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着他的会阴，那里简直充满了发情期的小动物一样甜蜜的气味。“看看你，这么热，这么湿，这么软，满是荷尔蒙的味道，就快要流出水来……”

“有时候……真的很想把手臂装回来……掐死你……嗯……”他在床单上难耐地磨蹭着头发，右手反复攥紧床单又松开。史蒂夫的舌尖刻意地反复戳着那里，却又不肯进入，强烈的刺激和空虚感让巴基双腿打颤，他真怀疑这样下去自己得到超级士兵的DNA之前就会白赔上更多出去了。“拜托……史蒂夫……”他的声音抽着气地发软，“请遵……医嘱……好吗？”

“好。”史蒂夫温柔而愉快地说，他抬起身，握着早已经准备好的东西，慢慢地推了进去。

史蒂夫真的很大，不管对彼此的身体有多熟悉，这都是物理意义上的，事实。直肠里面感觉又热又满，涨得厉害，但并不痛。巴基深而急促地喘着气，感受着龟头最粗的部分完全陷入他的身体，将后穴填塞得没有一丝缝隙。史蒂夫一点点地向里面推送着，热胀胀的东西磨蹭着他被开发得异常敏感的前列腺。巴基闭上了眼，闷闷地呻吟着。

“别……”在感觉到那好不容易进到底的东西又开始向外抽出，在肠壁上摩擦时巴基忍不住小声叫了起来。“只要……射进来就好了……你可别总想着……做上一整天。”

“真过分啊，巴基。”史蒂夫折起他的双腿压到胸口，更加卖力地挺进去，巴基的头猛地向后一仰，史蒂夫在他颤抖着发不出声音的喉结上落下一个亲吻。“想要的只是治疗而不是我吗，嗯？”

“这种……这种治疗……哈……”

他感觉到眼眶酸痛发热，史蒂夫的微笑也在视野中变得模糊起来。

“治疗……还不如说……让你把我的脑子给操好……没有过不去的坎……操一顿就好了……什么的……”

“你想要我把你的脑子给操好吗？巴基？”

史蒂夫卖力而温柔地挺动着，咬住了他的耳朵，紧贴着他胸口的火热肌肤在有规律地抖动着，听着他断断续续的呓语。

“我想要你……我想要你现在就射在我里面……多少都好，史蒂夫……”

“真的吗？巴基……”

 

“太多了……”

巴基软绵绵地哼唧着，他瘫在床上，身体软得像是要陷进床单里，一个大号的美国队长款tsum垫在他屁股下面。被操得发红的穴口还在颤抖般地张合着，那里感觉又热又黏，里面被史蒂夫灌得满满的，不时有一点半透明的浊液滴落。

“再多一点也可以的。”

史蒂夫赤裸着上身，拿着湿巾走了过来，伸手在巴基屁股上拍了一掌。巴基痛叫了一声，抬腿想要踢他，被史蒂夫抓住脚踝按了回去。“别乱动，医生说过，一次的分量至少要保持这个姿势一小时来保证吸收。要等里面的东西冷掉才能去清洗。”

“超级士兵的DNA可是很宝贵的。”他轻轻地替巴基擦拭起被精液和汗水打湿得一塌糊涂的腿间，手指玩弄着纠缠的棕色毛发。“或者下次我们可以给你塞点什么玩意？”

“不管多少你都会给我……还有，不要是tsum……”这种曾经得到超级英雄们授权的玩具在内战之后不知为何销量更好了，甚至出现了仿制的情趣用品。巴基想象着史蒂夫拿起两个tsum跳蛋笑容满面向他逼近的画面，抬起手捂住了脸。

“Tsum，我会记住的。”史蒂夫一本正经地说，伸手按揉着他胀满的小腹，这是为了帮助吸收，他说。如果他能生小孩的话，这里面的超级士兵DNA一定可以创造一支军队吧。巴基闭上眼，轻轻地呼出一口气，在传遍全身的酸软和满足感中放空身心。他都不用想就知道下次会有怎样的play。

也许口服效果会更好一些？他又偷偷睁开眼睛看了专心致志的史蒂夫一眼，想象着。


End file.
